Little Do We Know
by Brightest Darkest Heart
Summary: What Happens When Namine, Roxas, Sora, Kairi And Riku Have Children? Let's Just Say A LOT Happens. Shakia Is Finally Fourteen, Along With Her Best Friends Akio And Hiro. What Happens When Secrets Are Kept, Secrets That Could Destroy Her World?Discontinued


_Little Do We Know_

**Winni: This is my new series obviously called **'Little Do We Know'.

**I know, I know, I should put my next chapter up for** 'The Way To The Light' **story, but I don't want to loose interest with this story…and I am stupid, I have NO clue how to put up new chapters. **

**If anyone could be so kind, could you please tell me how to ^.^ thanks! **

**Anyways, I have asked a special guest to come in and do the disclaiming! ^.^**

**Namine: *Crowd Cheers* thanks…uh, Lightest Darkest Heart does not own me or any Kingdom Hearts stuff. **

**Only the story and any add on she makes…and characters…**

**Winni: Thanks Nami! Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter One: Our First 'Family' Vacation.**

"Namine, it's time to get up" he whispered into the blonde girl's ear. Namine just moaned and pulled the covers closer.

"You can't hide in bed. Everyone is waiting for you, even our little angel!" the spiky haired boy frowned when his fiancée decided to pull the covers over her beautiful face.

"Fine, you asked for it!" he smirked and backed away.

The blonde girl's eyes shot open. _'He wouldn't! Would he?'_ she thought to herself.

Then there was a silence, not a sound…well, only the wind that blew outside and the noises of the hotel they were staying in. She pulled the blankets off of her face cautiously.

"Rox—ahhh!"

Before she couldn't say his full name she was picked up by her fiancé and thrown over his shoulder. He laughed at her scream.

"Ha-ha. You should have seen your face! It was priceless…you should be used to it by now, Nami." Roxas said as he carried her to the washroom.

"It's cold! Put me down!" Namine said in an annoyed tone. She should have been used to it; it has been their normal morning routine for five years.

Namine was put down on the bathroom floor. Once released Roxas embraced her tiny figure in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Please get ready, were waiting." He said releasing Namine. Namine starred at the ground so she would not have to make eye contact with the man she loved.

Namine sighed and raised her head to see him.

Roxas wore Hudson Jeans, a plain white top, his black socks, the chain his fiancée bought for him on a very special day seven years ago. His blonde hair was spiked to one side as always.

She sighed, "Fine. I will be down in a few minutes."

She sighed and shooed him out of the washroom to get ready. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to brush her hair first before getting in the shower. She did that and removed her sleep wear, turned on the water, set her towel on the toilet seat and got in the warm water.

Xxx xxX

Namine walked down to the main lobby of the hotel and smiled.

She saw her friends. Riku, Kairi, Sora, Olette, Hayner. She also saw her family.

Roxas and her child, Shakia.

Shakia did look like an angel; her blonde hair, the color of Namine's, hair was all the way down to the middle of her back, she was pale, she had beautiful purple eyes. Lighter than violet, but not as light as a pink. Just right.

She reminded Namine of herself in so many ways, Shakia was a great artist, and she was shy and tiny. She was gorgeous like Namine too…that's what Roxas says anyways.

Namine was wearing a light blue turtle neck sweater and her white pants. She wore her white shoes as well and the necklace Roxas gave her the day she gave him his.

(A/N: Roxas and Namine have the same one. But, Roxas has a black heart and Namine's is white. On the back it said November 20th, Shakia's birthday and mine! ^.^)

Namine smiled at the memory.

"_She's beautiful, Namine." Roxas said looking at their new baby girl. _

_Namine was crying, she had just been in labour for five hours. She had just delivered the tiny thing Roxas was holding at that moment. Roxas smiled when the baby took hold of his pink finger, she had blonde hair, lot's of it at that. _

_Her eyes were still closed and Roxas wanted to see her eyes, he found the eyes of a person to be important, they would tell what your personality was like. _

_Roxas looked at his girlfriend and smiled, he laid the little girl in her arms. At that moment Namine named her. _

"_Shakia…" she whispered. _

_Roxas smiled at his wife._

"_That's Arabic, you know?" he asked his girl friend._

_His wife just starred at the baby she was holding._

"_Yes…so what?" she asked._

"_I like it." He replied._

_Namine rolled her eyes. _

"_She looks like you." The new parents looked up to see Riku with his wife, Aqua and his twins. Akio and Chika. Obviously Riku spoke._

_Akio had silver hair with Aqua eyes and his Sister, Chika had blue-ish colour hair and aqua eyes. The twins were starring at the new baby; they were three at the moment._

"_She is so cute!" a girly voice, it belonged to no one other than Kairi. _

_Kairi was carrying her son, Hiro in her arms. Sora wasn't too far behind. Their son Hiro had light brown, gravity defying hair and blue eyes like his father's. He was one years old and was very cute. _

_Those two were followed by Hayner and Olette with their two children, their seven year old daughter named Amaya. She had brown hair and she liked to keep it short. (A/N: Amaya's hair is the length of Xion's…yuck!)She had big, brown eyes and was tanned. Olette and Hayner's son was named Takao; he was one at the moment and he had dirty blonde hair and was tanned like his older sister. He had brown eyes as well._

_All their friends were gathered around, and all had a chance to hold the new baby. The moment Kairi was handing the baby to Sora Roxas noticed something on the back of her neck. It looked like a heart. Roxas just pushed the thought away._

_Once everyone left, accept Roxas, Namine gave him the necklace. More like pointed it out for him and he gave her hers. Roxas decided to save Shakia's for when they got out of the hospital. Shakia's was a purple heart with her birth date on the back. Also a note saying how much they love her._

"_I love you, Namine" Roxas said. _

_It was 11: 59 p.m._

"_I love you too, Roxas" She replied and gave him a kiss and they watched their baby girl drift off to dream land._

Namine searched for her daughter. She found her daughter sitting with Hiro, Akio and Takao. Shakia's seventh birthday was in a week and at the moment she was six. Hiro was already seven as well as Takao. Akio was eight though and he was happy about it.

"Alright! Come on kids, let's go outside!" Sora yelled at the kids with a goofy grin on his face. All the kids ran over to the man in his winter coat and black jeans. He wore his red mittens that said Kairi and Hiro. Sora really loved his family.

Hiro had the same goofy grin his father had at the moment and ran outside with his father not to far behind. Riku walked calmly outside with his son by his side and Hayner followed with his son. Roxas stood by the door about to leave when he noticed his child was not beside him.

"Shakia" he said turning around to look at the frowning girl.

"Shakia, what wrong honey?" Roxas ran over to his daughter.

"The boys don't want to play with a girl…" she whispered.

Roxas could only smile at this.

"The only reason why they don't is because they are afraid you are stronger than them!" Roxas said cheerfully squatting down to eye level with his six year old daughter.

"I'm not though…I'm a girl." Shakia said faintly.

"Just because you are doesn't mean you can't do what they can dear. It only means you can do things better!" Roxas a said to cheer up his daughter.

Shakia smiled, "Okay! Let's go!" Shakia grabbed hold of her father's hand and lead him to the door.

Namine smiled at her fiancé's way with children. She walked up to the window and saw the father's playing with their son's. She frowned when she saw Riku and Akio.

Kairi noticed her friend's sudden change in attitude and walked over to Namine.

"What's wrong, Nami?" Kairi said pulling her friends hand to the closet table.

They sat down and were joined by Olette.

"I just feel sorry for Riku, not to mention Akio…" Namine looked downwards.

"Why?" Olette asked her friend.

"Because, Riku has lost three girls he loved and still loves. Two, Kairi and I to two of his best friends and one, Aqua to death… and now his daughter…I don't know how he can stay happy…"Namine said faintly so only her two friends could hear her.

Hearing this Kairi and Olette frowned. Their once cheerful attitudes went down hill.

"We should really try to be happy, Aqua wouldn't like it if we were always sad now would she?" Kairi said putting her hands on her hips and standing up with a smile again. Namine and Olette couldn't help but smile at the auburn haired girl.

"Your right, Kairi. I bet if we actually leave this place she would strike us with lightning or something ha-ha!" Olette laughed at her 'joke'. Namine just rolled her eyes.

"Well girls, let's go and get our hot beverages!" Kairi said clasping her hands and running away, Olette soon followed behind after giving Namine a smile.

Namine smiled back at Olette when Olette turned around to follow Kairi. Namine stood up and turned around so she was looking out the window.

Namine smiled when she saw her friends and family running around. Riku was wrestling with his son. Sora was playing tag with his son. Hayner was pretending to beat up his son.

Roxas was laughing with Shakia and they were making a snowman. Namine smiled at them. Shakia noticed her mother in the window and told her father now Namine saw her fiancé's eyes. Namine smiled at him and blew him a kiss; he smiled back and pretended to catch it. Akio just rolled his eyes and went back to playing with his father. Namine decided to descent from the window and join her friends.

Xxx xxX

Later that night Roxas and Namine agreed to have Akio, Hiro and Takao sleep over with Shakia. Namine and Roxas walked in from getting soda for the little ones.

When they walked in all of them were fast asleep.

Shakia was resting on Hiro's shoulder and he had his head resting on her head. Akio was resting on Shakia's shoulder and Takao was asleep on her legs.

Namine giggled and Roxas smirked.

"Want to go to bed? I'm tired" Namine asked yawning.

"Yeah, let's go" Roxas answered.

They crawled into bed, Roxas turned off the television with the remote and turned to see his wife.

"Goodnight, Namine"

"Goodnight, Roxas"

Roxas turned off the lamp and fell asleep.

Namine just laid there, she grabbed her chain and sighed. She had a feeling that something was going to happen, and it was going to someday…she just didn't know when.

After about half an hour she fell asleep.

Shakia was having a dream, a nightmare. She felt the same as her mother did. Something bad was going to happen, and she had a good idea when. She wanted to tell her parents, she was smart for a six year old.

Shakia decided not to tell her parents, she had been making up excuses and they worked. She decided to never tell them.

What they don't know won't hurt them, right?

**Winni: That was kinda long. Anyways, how do you add chapters? Please tell! R&R please! Thanks for reading! Tell if you liked it or not! ^.^**


End file.
